MBH
by janahjean
Summary: The Dc trinity origin story
1. Chapter 1

An: /time for me to prune, expand, and edit eArlier works. Ill give a cookie to anyone who figure the title of the earlier work that i tweaked this from.

I don't own _. _ is the property of , and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Matls:

Starmobile playfive phone

Google doc

39*3

#37 the MBH

By: janahjean

1963

Martha Kent watched with growing amusement as Jonathan failed time and again to spread out the blanket in one go in one spot of the small hill they decided to have their picnic dinner. They had been married for three years and Jonathan decided that for this year's anniversary they could enjoy dinner and watching the meteor showers on this hill several miles from the farm.

Martha who had been nursing a beer sashayed her way towards the front of the truck and switched the baseball commentary on the radio to something more romantic before she went to the back to fished jonathan a bottle of beer from the storage container.

"Hold this sweetheart," she order before she shove the two beers on jonathan's chest and she took over placing the blanket just right.

Several minutes later both beers and dinners were forgotten as an impromptou wrestling contest punctuated by laughing was done on top of the blanket. Martha was rolling as jonathan tickle her side and she got pinned under Jonathan. And thats when the meteor shower began to fall.

2020…

Batman fell.

It should have been easy for him to get up again, pissing the enemies with his mad skills and determination but he just lay there. Having a wrong moment to appreciate the blueness of the sky.

"Now would be a sweet time to visit the carribbean beach," he thought before a spear pierce him on the shoulder remind him where he was.

"Dudeeee." Flash aka Bart Allen screamed after takkng care of the parademon that attacked batman. He kneel beside his former mentor and yelled into his comm. "Batmanisdownirepeatthebatisdown!!" In such a high pitched whine only a dog can hear.

Unfortunately everyone's hand is tied. They had been up in this creek of shit since early morning and things have only gotten worse now that darkseid decided to join in the fray.

Wonderwoman aka cassie sandsmak tried to shake off the backhanded slap Darkseid give her which throw her a couple of feet close to batman and the Flash. She give them a regretful look before she flow back towards Darkseid who is trying to make pancakes out of Cyborg.

Superman was very angry and he was busy pounding at the parademons who are trying to drown him with their overwhelming numbers. He was on a berserker rage that he didnt even care what his teammates are doing.

Batman's hand snaked out and grab for the hysterical Flash's nape. "Listen to me, Allen." He whisper as he yank the guy closer. "By the way are you 18?" He asked out of nowhere.

Flash should have lie. Instead he blinked. "Noooh, I'm seventeen," he flushed.

"Great!" Batman said in his best Brucie's voice. "Just lie later and said youre 21." His sarcasm die at Flash's hurt look. "Just," he sigh as he squeezed his eyes shut," go get to this address and get someone for me please "

Flash eyes widen at the address but he run when batman barked, "now,flash!"

Meanwhile, out in outer space(heh) Kal-el who is in synchronized geo-orbit with metropolis was curled into his cape sleeping. He had been on snoozd modr for more or less fifty years, soaking into sunlight which both energize and made him sleepy as a cat.

For the first time in a long while, his eyes snapped open as the heartbeat he latched into hiccupped and restarted in a faster beat.

He uncurled, his cape settled at his back like wings as he immediately looked down to earth, blue eyes glowing. kal-el allowed himself to fall towards earth.

an/ _im having chest pain for three days or so now. breathing is okey but it seemed like mjolnir was placed in the middle of my chest._


	2. Chapter 2

Diana prince was crackling like mad as she fanned herself with the money after counting it. So far, pole dancing was very good to her. She couldnt help but love what extraterrestrial invasion could do to foolish men's wallet. Most often, they spend it on drink, drugs and women and sometimes all three.

Diana enjoyed her new job- true, it offered less than what ten years Ago could give but the thought of dancing in a wonderwoman cheap replica warmed her cold heart especially just thinking about how her little sister will react once she finds out. That would only be a dream of course since diana was trying to avoid attention from the justice league.

Her recounting got cut off because more and more girls who are currently taking a break was gathering in the curtain(which seperates the business end from the employees) taking a peek towards the table. "Haha! Theres a Flash. Oh hahaha."

Funny thing about the end of the world brought by invasion too is that some weirdos like to cosplay as superheroes as they drink themselves to oblivion or to borrow courage.

Flash was turning as red as his costume as he step inside "stilettos"- the hottest club in the Red District of Gotham.

" u-uh, m-may i speak to P-princess W-wonder pl-please?" He had stammer at the bouncer outside just a minute ago. He was hopping from foot to foot and looking at the ground while saying so.

Joe, the bouncer would on an ordinary day would not have left the freak in but like the rest he is aware of the invasion and surely he cant blame the cosplayer to visit the star of the show. With the world ending and all, this is a nice way to go.

Turns out Flash didnt have to look for his assignment since…

"What happen to batman?" A vision of sickly white skin on a sexy and gaudy wonderwoman outfit would haunt Flash's nightmare of the evenings in the next fourteen days.

"Uh," flash could only answer losing his mind at seeing this...this hag in cassie's uniform.

"How fast are you?" Diana asked the kid next. She sense the boy is not good in giving her answer though. "Nevermind. I could fly as there." she decided as she grab the boy and marched them towards the entrance.

"Wait. Your costume ma'am." Flash finally cried out. The lady is as old as his mom! Theres no way she can still pull off the uniform in broad daylight!! And theres no way flash will be caught dead accompanying her.

"Huh?!" Diana look at herself and then snap her finger. "Ohhh i know." with that she left flash by the door and started rummaging behind the bar for who knows what.

Flash have on numerous occassion seen Cassie's lasso and this is.. What exactly? The lasso Cassie own have a dull yellow shine to it. This one however looks and feel as if-

"Eeyuck!" Diana made a disgusting face as she tried to wipe on her clothe the disgusting wet slimy feel of her lasso.

"Quess i have to feed you." She decided as she put it near her lips. Flash heard her mumbling about loving iced mochas, liking dancing, how she loved the beach during sunset and gape when the dullness started to left the lasso and it began to glow - still weak though judging by Diana's look of disgust.

"Fine." She growl. "I love batman!"

Flash fell on his butt when the brightest of all lights exploded from the lasso.

"Not a word to batman about this ok?" she threaten as she float towards Flash. Flash was once again reminded of his mom because in the dying light, he could see strands of gray in the woman's black hair.

"Okey m--ma'ammmmmmm!!!!" He yelled when Diana grab him by the armpits and the two flow up in the sky.

1.30.2017

an/

y is here since last night


	3. Chapter 3

"You?!!"

Batman realize he had close his eyes only when he reopen them to find two snarling metas glaring across each other from both sides where he is lying.

He close his eyes again, too tired to play mediator.

Diana toss her wind-tossed hair and decided to ignore the blue-clad alien in front of her by picking Batman and scooped the 200lbs plus bats in her arms.

"I have no time for you!" She spat at the alien before she flew back into the sky.

flash watch the stranger who looked like Superman but was wearing an older version of the S-suit seeming to follow Diana's progress in the sky easily enough despite the fact that she is no longer visible. Flash tried to squint but only got watery eyes for the trouble.

Flash cleared his throat.

"What/anong. taon.(year)are [w]e?"

Flash almost freak out at the wrongness of how the guy talk. The wrong time he pause, the missing inflection.

"2020"

"Hmm" the guy thought with his head cocked to one side. He walked away and Flash watch in disbelief as he simply finger-flick the parademon who decided to attack him and knock him off to several feet away.

(S)

Diana who had been determined to flew Batman towards the watchtower irrationally forgetting that they cant breathe in space wasnt surprise when she rematerialize inside the watchtower. She simply yelled, "help meeee!" Since she got a for real unconscious bat this time in her arms leaking blood. She look around trying to decide what door to kick first until she discover the medbay.

Fortunately, a green skinned alien phased in one wall of the room. "Follow me ma'am." It seemed to have read her mind. She obeyed and even place carefully the bat on the cot albeit reluctantly.

"Who are you?" J'onn asked while his team prep Batman for immediate surgery.

Diana growl her answer. She pushed back hard when one of the nurse made the mistake in pushing her out of the way to get to Batman.

"I'm staying." She said firmly with both arms across her chest.

"No youre not." J'onn retorted.

And to Diana's amazement, the guy was right especially as scene after scene of batman either saving the cities or his friends passes thru her mind. She screamed in frustration upon realizing why batman called her. She stormed off, only to get back later to give Batman a harsh kiss.

She had somehow got an idea on where to go from there when her mind got reoriented with the actual base and not the incomplete blueprint she had memorized a year ago. The transporter was unmanned and diana after doublechecking the coordinate disappear.

(S)

"Where did Batman get such powerful friends?" Kyle asked in amazement watching the combined tag team of supermen and wonderwomen trying to stuffed Darkseid back inside the portal. The relentless beating move the invader closer towards the portal.

"Guys you really have to end this, NOW!!" cyborg was freaking out since the portal's existence is unstable and could close any minute now.

"That's freaking cheating!!" Cassie yelled when Diana in a fit of vexation poke Darkseid's eyes.

Superman and Cyborg rolled their eyes at Cassie's sportmanship.

Superman hit Darkseid with his heatvision in burst but still it wasnt enough. For every time darkseid step back as he hit him, the evil lord took two step forward when the attack ceases. Kal-el seemed to get the idea and the problem and so, BAM!! He hit him with his pure kyrptonian heat vision which fire with a single nonstop steady flow. Together, the two finally managed to push darkseid inside the portal seconds before it close.

Cassie fell down on her knees. Superman stagger and sway as if drunk.

"Alright!" Diana was laughing and clapping her hand before she did an impressive impromptou cheerdance. She had lost her plastic pink fake tiara earlier but amazingly enough somehow keep her costume intact.

Csssie glare at her friend when Flash suggested, "we definitely should incorporate the dancemove in Cassie's exit next time."

Diana fished out the comm from her bra that she had stolen from Batman and flew straight into the air. "Beam me up,yo!"

Kal-el, equally as rude, flew as well. the sonic boom made everyone stagger.

It was awkward later when Superman face Kal-el in outerspace after the cleanup for a solar recharge.

Kal-el was curling into a ball with his red cape flowing behind him as he sleep. Superman was like a starfish as he tried to display every skin towards the sun.

Superman slowly tried to stretch a hand to see if he could touch Kal-el. But just as slowly he withdraw it.

Superman teleported back to the watchtower after thirty minutes because he can only hold his breathe that long.

An/ i hate it when the people in the house dont hang their towels properly out in the sun to dry.

I give up trusting auntie to teach her nephews manner or something. I mean its like her brain just boxed itself inside the store for 18 hours of the day. I want her support with the idea that the wifi modem should be plugged off from noon to two or if not that from 3 to 5pm but sadly i dont have her ears.

She wasnt even aware how i ended up almost always plugging off the modem at 4 or 5 in the am and even turning off the faucet downstair so as the water pressure will work upstair because her mind is ...limited in scope.

I feel powerless and so fucking alone. Sometimes the saying "they buried him at 95 year old but he died while he was 20" really gets me. I quess im just waiting to be buried.

I should go and have my chest checkup but, the waiting and the powerplay in a public and free checkup from government agency discourage me.

Also we no longer have gas to cook food. Shee-it.

1.31


	4. Chapter 4

Later…

The Justice League mutually agreed to let the two powerful metas outside the league stay in the watchtower's waiting area to wait for Batman to wake up.

Any plan to formally introduce themselves was set aside since the alien with the human skin and the amazonian warrior with pms issue is frankly scaring them.

"Hey Supes," Cassie greeted as she approach her friend with a tray of food at the cafeteria. " you should go and tell the copy that your crest is already taken."

Connor look up from scowling at his food to give Cassie a smile.

"Someone should also tell the lady that wonderwoman was taken as well." flash chimed in as he make a room for himself on Conner's other side. He had a tray stacked with hamburgers.

Cassie scowl at that reminder. "I wasnt even surprise," she muttered. Flash and Superman agreed at the observation. "My older sister did it out of pure spite."

"What's your excuse Conner?" Cassie asked before she took a sip of her juice.

"He's my donor. Im just a copy."

Cassie cough after the liquid went into the wrong pipe.

2017…

"I'm sorry," Batman's words of congratulations was expected.

"Well, i'm not." Flash newly graduate of Young Justice Academy sassed back. Maybe before the ceremony he will cower before Batman but now theyre equal as he along with his friends graduated from sidekick school.

Aqualad tried to pry Artemis loose from his back in the background.

"You will. In time." Batman growl as he hand the Superman outfit at 22 year old Conner who was vibrating in eagerness to grab the s-suit.

"But not today." Eve teschmacher said daring Batman to antagonize her.

"Mom!" Conner grinned as he run towards the well-dressed lady.

(End flashback)

"uhm" Cassie who had just joined the team a year ago blinked at Conner speechless.

"Yeah. Complicated." Conner said as he hand over his burger to Flash. "But Lex so love his wife and frankly thats all there is to it."

(S)

kyle renner was begging J'onn to have this excuse to meet the original superman. He even nudged Cyborg for support but Cyborg just rolled his eyes at what he consider fanboying from the Green Lantern. kyle who had started his interest at Kal-el because of the retired Green Lanterns of Earth yearly reunion gossips shook his fist at Cyborg.

"Okey. fine." J'onn finally reconsider as he began handing out the snacks and drinks at the two younger earthling. Done, he phased into the floor to get back to the monitor womb.

"Yes!" Kyle said grinning before he push the waiting room#5 open with his shoulder. Only to be smack onto a wall with a hand on his throat.

"Who.are.you?!" Diana growl into Kyle's face.

kyle mourn at the waste of food that spilled on the floor. "I-i'm kyle,m-ma'am. Green Lantern."

"Get off him!" Cyborg was saying meanwhile as he threaten Diana with a tray. The food that was on it are scattered on the floor as well.

Diana released Kyle and pretend to brush his collar before she turn to cyborg with both hands up in mock surrender.

"I wss just joking. jeshh!"

01312017

 _an/ so it turns out that i got hi cholesterol annd my skin infection need a 500pesos ointment cure._ _-_-' farewell coffee, milk and sodas._ _people seemed to want me to add more to "JL doesnt know Clark kent" hmm_


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle was trying to hold back tears as he tried to clean up the mess as best as he can. This was not a good way to start in meeting his idol.

"Ill get you guys another one." He was finally done with the floor and was thinking of using his power to carry the extra tray since Cyborg was gone when he look up.

Diana brighten at the offer. She had claimed the long couch as her own and now shifted her ankles which she put on the table to rest. "Not those crap though GreenHorn." She order as she wave her hand. "Gimme donuts and whiskey!!" She enthused.

Kyle nodded. He dared to look at Kal-el who remain as still as a picture standing guard next to the door for the ER. "And yours?"

Diana laugh brash and loud as if Kyle said something funny. "Guy havent eaten for fifty years now. Just add his pile to mine okey?"

Kyle look at Kal-el's alien eyes with mounting horror and pity.

(S)

"Why t-that b-b-bi-?!" Cassie slammed both open palm on the cafeteria table as she stand up. Cyborg had caught up with her hanging in the cafeteria and told her what happen to Kyle.

"Ohhh.." Flash sang when it dawned on him the possibility of what will happen next.

"Catfight! Catfight!catfight!!" He chanted as he stand up on the table to rouse the crowd into a frenzy.

Cassie led the excited crowd with her chin up. War is coming.

Meanwhile..

Kyle swallowed and tried to engage Superman into a conversation," can i asked you a few questions?" He asked timidly.

"No," the alien frankly said.

Kyle sagged slightly. Hr was surprised that diana didnt laugh at him instead the woman motioned him secretly to go on with a brirf, encouraging smile. He wet his dry lips and try again, "can i draw you?"

The door flung ooen before the aluen could answer and Cassie was pointing dramatically at Diana while issuing a challenge. " you and me to the practice room. Now!"

"About time!" Diana snarled as she throw away the fashion mag she was boeedly flipping and stand up.

The intruders disappeared as fast as they had appeared and Diana gone with them.

"Yes," Kal-el reply to the question Kyle had already forgotten.

The males especially are most disappointed when the two amazons didnt fall immediately into mud and gone wrestling. Cassie instead have to explain to them the ritual which starts with a bath and change of clothe first. And since it was universally understood that females have taken always long bath- all party agreed to held it the next day.

The next time they step inside the practice room, the room somehow got transformed. Somehow it gotten a lot bigger and darker. It resemble something like an underground dungeon complete with the dank musty smell.

Did i mentioned the three throne like seat that are front and center before the battle ground? Or the three glowing olympian gods that are sitting on it with names like Ares, Artemis and Aphrodite?

"Let the Trial begin!"

An/next scene is past of diana but ehh writer's block.

The boys are not at home as they went to escalante

2nd day with no house wifi

I got a corticosteroid cream for my contact dermatitis in my neck. And wtf can an anti-inflammatory do against a fungal skin disease?!?

02012017 my bday month is here!!


	6. Chapter 6

MBH

by: janahjeanb

Diana cupped the flowing water in her hands and splashed her face with it before she steeled herself in facing her reflection. Bleak, red-rimmed face stare back at her. She could almost hear the shout and feel the excitement of the crowd in the practice room several rooms and a floor away from her and she allow a lone choked whine to escape before she bit her knuckle hard.

(Flashback)

A few hundred years ago…

Diana was every bit as loud and brash as she is as she and her mom practice their swordmanship against each other that would hopefully catapult Diana as champion in the upcoming Trial.

"And…?" Hippolyta prompted as she push hard against Diana's sword.

"...and by winning as champion and going to Man's World, ill show those barbarians the light. The light that the amazon way is superior and better than theirs!" Diana said with arrogance in her voice.

Diana was proving to be every bit delightful and close-minded as Hippolyta mold her to be from clay.

Their mutual admiration for one another got interrupted when 8 year old cassie cartwheeled by while coughing something that sounds like "teacher's pet."

"I should have let her drown when i had that chance," Diana growl but it was offset by the threatening grin that split her lips and by Hippolyta's chuckle.

Diana had found Cassie the next day upon investigating the shipwreck that landed on their island a year ago. (If cassie's origin sounds familiar then uhm..) And since then Hippolyta adopted the kid just to shut up Diana who had thrown an epic tantrum that even the olympian gods almost send a gag order from on high.

Diana abandon her practice to chase after Cassie and give the kid a lesson in respecting her elders by tickling her mercilessly.

To say that the Trial afterward was a resounding sucess was an insult. Diana had flopped miserably that its the reason she run away to Man's World and still continues to run even now.

(End flashback)

The crowd in the practice room was getting restless. Cassie have already done her warm up but Diana is still no show. Cassie was about to look for Diana and drag her by the hair if she have to when-

Diana arrived, any idea of doing a WWE grand entrance vanished when her eyes caught the unexpected appearance of her gods. She frantically signal Cyborg to cut off the sound. After a few jolly beat, the music died an awkward death. Cyborg who was bribed for the job still have his money, song played or not.

Diana doesnt want to die. The gods hated tacky, cheap blings and Diana who was trying to make Cassie's mouth curled like sour milk hastily get rid of her cheap knockoff costume of a sultry catwoman with whips. Suddenly grateful that she wears a plain gray bra, she grab her sword and shield and walk towards the center of the field.

"Diana Prince. Your servant. Yours to command."

Diana hoped her posturing is grand. She hope her fifth style bow of homage will give her some slacks.Mortals have been strike dead on several ocassion that they showed up late in meeting their gods before. She hope her muscle will distract them from her scars.

(The audience were impressed at how Diana presented herself. The fifth style showcase an Amazonian's physical discipline and humble servitude.)

The gods just went sad. The last time they saw an old, broken and scarred amazon was during the Trojan War. The scarred and wounded daughter before them reminds them of her mother. Somehow the daughter had become the shade of her mother during that dark period.

 _an feb 2 2017_ _still no lpg for cooking_ _had a receipt for med but no meds to show_ _still no working home wifi_ _also got me a lone follower for this gig. hi m_ ireilles3.


	7. Chapter 7

Diana have a plan. And as her plan usually went, its just a question of when. The only sore spot is how to sell the misdirection in front of her gods.

Unfortunately, Cassie's attack as predictable and boring as it was made Diana's trip down to memory lane a distraction to her plan. As Cassie duck, Diana easily counter it with the move a soldier in WW1 taught her when she did the same move at him- that landed her on her butt. When Cassie recovered and tried a thrust, she easily countered it with a move she learn in WW2 this time. It is ironic that Diana havent realize yet that what Cassie did mirrored her attack that lost her the Championship belt several hundred years ago.

Diana convince herself that she needs to lose against Cassie. Cassie actually have a life here in the watchtower with friends- actual friends. She works in a team. She actually can make a difference. But, Diana can only fool herself- when she saw Cassie's defense open wide- she took it.

Diana was the only one unhappy when, with a wave of a hand, Aphrodite restore her youth and beauty. She looks about twenty five with flawless white skin that glows with health.

"And he might have wish me a bigger boob too while he is at it-th-that pervert!!" She fumed when Aphrodite explained that her gift is not for Diana but for her true love. That this is how her love truly sees her. Why Aphrodite have a confusing way of rewarding gifts confuse the hell out of her.

(Diana didnt realize that Bruce Wayne didnt change a thing in her physical body. Armed with good memory, Bruce remembered the first time he saw the amazon and several decades later he still picture her the same way)

Diana happily accept Ares bro-fist and Artemis hug earlier with the cool studied casualness of someone whose favor is back with the popular kids in high school. And now,

"Hey Cassie," diana drawl as she hug the kid one-armed. "I still got to sleep top bunk right?"

An/ 02032017

kinda short but i cant incorporate the new arc into this chapter for aesthetic reason.

Got a visit from my irrregular mens cycle. Augh.


	8. Chapter 8

Batman finally was back into consciousness but he pretended to be sleeping which fooled not the machine or the woman who is staring warmly at his peaceful(heh) countenance.

Diana made kissing noises.

Batman's eyes flew wide open in a hurry and with much horror. Any thought of doing an inventory on his surrounding or his body forgotten."what? What?"

To his surprise, the raven lock female flung himself at his chest and cried.

Bruce awkwardly pat the girl's hair and wow, she smell wonderful. "Clark, come here and tell me what's goin on?" He growl at the floating alien. Clark, as a former investigative reporter could give him concise brief report.

Something like an emotion flicker and died at the alien's eyes before the cool, bland mask is back in place. With nothing better to do, the kryptonian approach Bruce.

"Clark?" Bruce repeated, carefully watching this time. He finally catch the warring expression of disgust and fascination in the alien's eyes.

"Im...not…" kal-el shook his head. "...him." He growl softly.

"World's greatest detective remember?" Bruce shot back miffed.

Although to be honest he is more fascinated that Kal-el is more alarmed that he knows his name than how he had find out.

Kal-el floated away. "My...name..is ...superman." he seemed to be bobbing up and down on an invisible airstream. Unhurried, smooth, a picture of cool.

"No youre not. Not for a long time." Bruce said sadly.

(Flashback)

1982…

8 years old Bruce Wayne fall on his knees as if finally gravity had latch its icy finger on him. His parents died precisely at 10:58pm and finally shock give way to somethin that strip away civility- Bruce howled his grief into the night sky like a primordial wounded beast.

Something responded a minute later- if Bruce only looked up, he might think it is a falling star.

"Shhh… shhh…"

Something colder than the surrounding was wrapped like an embrace against Bruce's back.

Nevertheless despite the cold, Bruce primordial brain seeked comfort in the familiar beat of a heart and so he twist and turn and finally hugged the alien's neck. The way he grip superman might be painful to an ordinary person.

"Mommy! Daddy!!!" He howled.

"Shh..shhh…" Kal-el said as he kneeled and try to awkwardly give comfort as much as he can.

Jim Gordon arrive 10 minutes later but by then Kal-el had already vanish back into space.

(End flashback)

"Clark!" Bruce hissed exasperated that the alien is taxing his patient.

"You called...me...another...name once...i...think…"

Bruce turned red at that. "I was a kid," he answer stiffly. " you gonna be an asshole and want me to address you as "angel"?"

Something like a smile quirk kal-el's lips then its back to the same bland look that J'onn had mastered.

(2015)

Bruce tried to crawl away from Bane despite a broken back. His vision is growing gray in the edges. If only he could get to the batcomputer, maybe he can activate the destruction sequence and then take bane with him to hell. And do that with a broken back and with Bane idly trailing after him? Easy. He's the batman.

A sound escape his airtight control. His world blacken out not with a bang but a whimper.

"Broose," a soft alien-accented voice brought him back to consciousness what he thought of seconds later.

"Ngh!" He protested when strong fingers and hand tried to remove his cowl. The precaution he put in it to discourage people from removing it was pathetic in dealing with this particular hand though.

Bruce sullenly glare straight at limpid blue eyes (that remind Bruce of a chewing cow ) and try not to moan in pleasure when Kal-el tried to finger- comb his wet hair.

"Youll...be..alright…" kal el assure him after taking a scan of his body.

Bruce's intense look captured the alien's attention. "I will. (Because you say so and i trust you)Just get me alfred."

It will be months later when Bruce took courage enough to watch the video recording of what happen between him losing consciousness and the arrival of kal-el. Lets just say that when Kal-el kick Bane- bruce doesnt know whether to be furious or laugh as the villain bounce all over the wall like a pingpong ball.

An/ have a wonderful marathon reading thru the Loisclark fanfic archive. (I went thru the database alphabetically by authrs)Pm me if u want to know my fave story.

I already wrote the epilogue of this story but i need two or three more chapters to get there. Currently uninspired though. Its like trying to squeeze water out of rock. I might post the epilogue regardles in 7 days time.

y and jke not here theyre in iloilo. aunt d will be moving back here. is gonna expect some major changes once that happen.

feb 15 grand opening of citymall vict


	9. Chapter 9

Something in Bruce's face might have telegraph what he is thinking because kal-el came back. He was uncomfortably close as he peer at Bruce's eyes.

"Whoa! Personal space buddy!" bruce push clark to no avail. Theyre practically nose to nose.

Diana catch their attention. The girl made a sound of protest deep in her throat before she fall back to sleep. Kal-el back off a bit from Bruce.

Bruce tried to tuck and move her hair off her face and watch with horror as a string of spit fell on his chest before the girl move her head and then made a sigh of contentment.

"You...want..me to...move her?" kal-el asked in a whisper. He made a hand gesture as if crumpling a piece of paper and miming throwing it in a trashcan.

Bruce give him a dirty look. "She's my friend." He signed furiously back.

Somehow, the two boys ended up trying to see how much the other one knows body and sign language used by militaries, police,mute and babies. Kal-el was clutching his stomach in pain from controlling his laughter as Bruce shared a joke by sign language.

"So it is really funnier in sign language!" Bruce thought with delight in his discovery. Kal-el was rolling in air, as a giggle or two escape him.

"How did you met her?" Kal-el asked when once more bruce tenderly fuss at Diana especially when the girl gets restless in her sleep. She almost sock Bruce in one of her sleep-kwon-do move but superspeed save Bruce. Clark grab her hand and set it to the girl's side.

"Catwoman happens."

(Flashback...Batman: year 1)

Batman was still new to the business but Gotham was a ruthless master. All batman prayed for is to survive and hopefully serve her for another night.

Catwoman in front of him looked pretty pleased with herself after kicking the batman while he is trying to climb from a ladder. It send him flying towards a slooping roof.

The catwoman was in the peak of her career as a master criminal and they both know it. She had a rep sheet several pages and she ruled in the district that Red Hood will have in the possible future. It was ill-luck that they cross their path too soon.

In catwoman's point of view, the batman is intimidating as well. The costume send shiver of fear across her spine. Here is a symbol incarnate of what the Amazon fear most- a man in peak physical condition.

Batman had intercepted Catwoman as soon as he figure out where Catwoman will go after successfully stealing two necklace with a jade kitten pendant from a museum. And here they are now.

Deep inside catwoman, in her hearts of heart she is getting heartsick of her life. Being top banana in a criminal empire was a bore now , fortunately, this "batman" came into her life at the nick of time.

The two leap towards each other and batman tried to block the fancy kick and flurry of scratches that headed his way.

It was only after batman save her from almost falling and repay it with an unforgiving slashes of her whips and floggers and oh my...that it was understood by the stubborn batman that he lost.

If he only choose to let her go. If only -

Catwoman look spent as she finAlly push batman to lie on his back with her stiletto shoe. She was about to end batman with a quick kick on the sternum when batman with the very last of his strength grab her ankle and push her offbalance.

Catwoman squeeled as she fall on her butt.

"Can you grant a dying man one last wish?" batman rasped. He couldnt believe that his vigilante antics only last for five days and 8 lost years in training was wasted. Talk about lost profit. Lucius Fox is probly having a fit right now.

"Let me die as a man but please let batman continue to be a symbol of hope for Gotham please."

Catwoman warily approach the bat. And with careful fingers and initially by feel she figure out how to remove the cowl. Her movement suggest she will honour bruce's wish.

Her heart skipped a beat upon and encountering the most beautiful dying man she had ever saw in her life. He is gorgeous! Almost without thinking she sealed bruce's lips with her own.

"Err, what are you doin?" bruce asked when he was able to speak

"Im doing resuscitation" Catwoman said dreamily before she recapture Batman's lips once more.

Clearly the catwoman doesnt know a lot about first aid, which worry Batman and to which he is planning to rectify soon if he survive this night.

"Can we go now.to.the.hospital please?" Bruce blurted when he finally can speak. He realize he is goin to live afterall especially judging by how enthusiastic catwoman is with her multiple cpr/mouth to mouth attempts.

"Uhm no hospital." Catwoman growl as she lift Batman to her arms. "Where else can you go to heal as batman?"

Batman couldnt hide his shock when he discover that catwoman can actually fly as he directed her to the waiting batmobile.

"Thank you catwoman for the assistance this evening. But the automated navigation system will take it from here." The distorted voice from the stereo broke the silence as soon as Batman was deposit inside the car.

Two days later, the necklace was return back at the museum.

A week or two later, a woman with dark ebony hair wearing a shy smile and a sundress seemed to be keeping watch at batman from a distant until she seemed please at batman's safety before she disappear. This shy person's visit persisted for decades.

Catwoman only come out irregularly to play a chasing game with batman in the next three years before she altogether vanish from the news and from batman's mind.

The suspiciois and cowardly lots didnt know that the catwoman and sundress lady are one.

AN/02102017 err so sorry bout this but im just making this up as i type. Lol. I mean on the bmcw section. Hahaha.

still no lpg for cooking yet

Chelsea one of the dog still feels out of the weather. Shes having a fever i think.

Y is back since at 10pm yesday

Countdown til my bday: ???-?? Do you know how excited i feel to probly have some cash in my bday so as i can print selected fanfic story?!!

Havent seen the anne hathaway catwoman version so go with me wit michelle pfeiffer version. Mrowr.

Gotscombodd70 is my data usage subscription


	10. Chapter 10

Clark who had been keeping track of the activities around the watchtower absorbing the events in his journalist-sharp mind rubbed his nape.

"Well, fair is fair, here's what's goin on in the watchtower while you are incapacitated." He offer as he finally look around looking for a seat.

If he wasn't batman his eyes might have loss his paranoid sharp gleam on the second hour of Clark's excruciating minute detail of the activities around instead he persevere. In fact he plowed on listening attentively and on several occasion would whine or scoff at the decisions of his esteemed team mates. Clark would defend or agree equally vocal like batman which became a foundation of their typical interaction during meetings in the future.

"He actually replace the entire secondary engine?!!" Bruce repeated in disbelief when Clark mention Cyborg's latest mishap in the engine room. He slap his forehead moaning about the expense.

Clark shrugged. "Nevermind him," he said airily, "you should heard Flash's joke when he saw Cyborg.it was hilarious."

"No!" He snapped. "How about the battle between diana and cassie?" He demanded.

Noone is surprised when Batman was back in action trying to get to Gotham on the fourth day of what should have been a two weeks bed rest as ordered by J'onn.

In fact his menacing aura seemed to power his wheelchair alone. Diana was trying to hold her giggle when clark would call it the "batwheelchair" and would make some silly narration using a narrator's voice (like in a typical national geographic special)

Batman who was trying to control his temper finally snap. "You know, i like you better when youre quite, Kent!" He hiss.

Before Clark could give Batman a wounded look, to batman's embarrassment- his stomach made a hungry sound.

Before Batman could think of getting away, Clark grab the handle of his wheelchair and push Batman towards the cafeteria.

"Mmm-hmm. I'm starving." Clark said, already forgiving bruce for his attitude earlier since the man is probably just hungry.

"Really?!! You're like, unbelievable." Diana exclaimed when the three was back in their table with their food.

"It pays being careful." Batman said regretting already confessing that he brought his own meal at the watchtower and he haven't, not once, ordered food from the cafeteria.

Clark who was carrying both Bruce and his tray earlier was already tucking in a napkin around his neck. He grab both their hands and said, "let's pray!"

To calm Bruce's paranoia, diana swap her meal with Clark and then she swap Bruce's meal with clark.

Clark and Bruce wear sullen expression. Clark complain that chewing Diana's vegetable and all vegetable meal remind him of his cow in Kansas. Bruce was wonderin how he could eat thru a mountain of country food without getting fat.. Diana was resolutely sipping the protein shake that taste slimy and s disgusting.

Flash was sweating bullets at the combined power of Bruce and Diana graze when he made a mistake of asking why Diana seemed to hate Kal-els guts as his greeting. He couldnt resist but be drawn to the two at their table earlier especially since with the cowl off, the two look almost approachable. Diana was even smiling! Bruce just look constipated.

"Thats how their friendship works." Batman said dismissively.

Diana corrected him coolly. "Youre wrong. I actually hate his guts."

"What?!" Batman was absolutely taken by surprise. He stare at Diana.He forgot to track

Clark who excuse himself earlier to go to the little boy's room(his actual words) but bruce got a feeling Clark thinks he is so smart to excuse himself and is probably going back in the cafeteria line for seconds.

"Well, you know, at first?" diana clarify.

(Flashback...2010)

Batman and Diana studied the huge monster that is currently laying havoc at the center of Metropolis.

Diana look ill-equip to fight considering she only got her sunday's best dress and a huge hat for this surprise invasion..

Bruce was in an expensive armani attire.

Both attended the museum event seperatedly each one not aware that the other is there. And fate had reunited them in front of this huge window staring at the fight. They have a front seat of the action because the sane quests already run away for cover.

Red and blue and other colors reflected back on their faces as Kal-el uses all the arsenals that he had to bring the monster down. The heatvision made several appearances already. At this moment, kal el was throwing several chunks of debris at the monster trying to bury it, it seemed like.

"He is so ..awesome!" Brucie enthused with a lusty sigh. What is it with armani that made Bruce having a hard time shaking off his Brucie wayne mask anyway?

Diana who had stolen a jimmy olsen's sos watch in this superman museum crash the device in fury and envy.

it is hate on first sight on her part.

 _An/ i recommend that you read Fae 206 "on broken wings" its under the "lois and clark" tv category. Its a body swap story with several twist_ _Anyway just one last hurdle then the much awaited epilogue. And as usual im gonna just wing or make up on the fly the reason why clark withdraw from humanity. Lol. I want to write a tearjerker chapter after this but i dont think i can pull it off. Lol._

 _Check out kenxepe's "ultimate supermen crossover" it is hilarious. Only relatable if you have prior smol background on all superman shows and movie_


	11. Chapter 11

Kyle Reinier(?) was in his way towards the conference room when he collided with a reporter who is on his way towards the transporter.

"You okey there bud?" Kyle said as he grab the guy to steady him.

The guy almost flinch. Kyle was fascinated at the old fashioned press pass the guy have. "S-sorry," the man squeeked as he nervously push his horn-rimmed glasses up his nose. "D-didnt see y-you there." He stammer while tryin to somehow straighten his coat.

"Hey its okey." Kyle said cheerfully before he continued to his destination.

Clark Kent took a deep breathe before he straighthen his spine temporarily to give him courage to teleport to earth in his civilian persona.

"Good luck to me." He thought with a clench jaw before he vanish into smaller molecules.

On Earth…

Clark regretted his decision to teleport right in the heart of metropolis as every new noise startled him and soon he was quivering messy bundle of nerves. He fled into the nearest empty àlley and spinned into his superman wear.

The sonic boom that followed next confuse the usual jaded metropolitans since they could swear they heard a "mommy" before it.

Smallville, Kent's Farm…

"Will you give the guy food, Kon?" Eve said as she finally finish packing a food basket with all the essential food pyramid thing.

"Just a minute mom," conner said not taking his eye off the psp game he is playing at the kitchen table.

Eve move towards the window and sigh at what she is seeing. Superman 1.0 was gesticulating and tearing his hair out and wiping his tears (it seemed like) in front of the tombs of Martha and Jonathan Kent. He also fall on his knees and was screaming. His heatvision activated and he was killing passing flying birds with it.

"Nope.just nope. Not going to approach that guy." Eve thought before she smartly close the curtain with a resolute firm hand.

She absolutely refuse to react as she made way towards the bedroom to take a nap when one part of the wall got hit by a wayward heatvision.

"Oww." Conner bitched halfheartedly when he got hit on the back by it. His body blocked the laser from giving additional damage in the house. "That's it." He stood up, stretched and grab the picnic basket.

"Hey dramaqueen!" Soon he was shouting outside.

Meanwhile…

"Are you really really sure?" Diana asked as she grab Cassie's both hand in hers.

Cassie tried not to roll her eyes..much as she wait for the rest of her baggage to arrive here at the teleporter.

"Whats not to like?! I will learn new skills and do some sight seeing!" Cassie answer. She had announce two days ago her decision to be absent in active duty for the JL for globe travelling and all abide by her wish.

Diana watch as a procession of men deposit Cassie's many bags near the pad. "Well," she smile," i hope youll have fun, Cassie."

(S)

Bruce finally pick up the brochure that Alfred delivered to him along with the biscuit and cup of tea.

"Flying Graysons? Hmm," he thought wondering if he have the time tonight to see the show. He shrugged and briefly close his eyes loving the afternoon warm the afternoon sun provide him in the waiting room of the manor.

He is glad to be home.

 _AN: i deliberately culled each chapter to reach between 600-1k words. Im hoping that on a later date i will expand some of them. Not happy with how diana met kal el on previous chapter. You can send suggestion and ill quote you as source if i choose it._

02112017

 _epilogue next_


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

An old lady remove her reading glass and tried to rub her eyes gently after reading her sunday newspaper. It had been twenty minutes already since the freak out of nowhere wind have blown her window wide open and nothing change since then.

"Can you please close the window and made yourself useful instead of just oogling there will ya?!!" Finally, the spitfire that is Lois Lane ranted thereby breaking the illusion of a picture of contentment earlier.

A flustered Clark Kent almost trip in his hurry to obey especially when Lois whine about getting cold.

"I miss you Lois." Clark blurted as he took a step backward after tucking Lois with a blanket. He havent age a day at all. The suit, tie and hat getup throws Lois back in the roaring 1980s.

Lois narrowed her eyes trying to see the ties better. "Wait! Is that- your favorite tie back in the 80s?"

Clark taken aback by the lack of sentimentalities from Lois and by this curveball of a conversation stammered a "y-yes?"

Lois throw her hands in the air and mumbled something about thanking old age for her failing eyesight.

Louise Lane practically run upstair an hour later to her granma's room when she heard her grandma's shriek of laughter punctuated by an attractive deep laughter with it.

She made it a point to drop by on Sunday afternoon and it was a silent agreement that sunday afternoon us an exclusive bonding just between the two of them.

"What's goin on?!" She demanded as she throw the door wide open.

Lois Lane was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes with a hankie that Clark offered. "Louise Lane i want you to met your partner in the Daily planet - CJ Kent."

Clark Kent nervously push his glasses back up his nose before he offer his hand. "A p-pleasure to met you M-miss."

Louise Lane ignore his hand to scream at her grandma. "B-but i dont need a partner, Chief!! And that's MY beat!!!"

Six months later…

Lois Lane watch with satisfaction as Louise and Clark look almost quite a pair in their red swim wear. They frolic like puppies in the beach. Louise was hitting Clark with a bunch of sandballs craddled in her arms. Clark was moaning how much they hurt between laughter.

"Lunch people!" She shouted with regret for cutting their fun. You could almost swear clark use super speed on how fast he return to Lois side while Louise sheepishly arrive three minutes later.

Clark bent a bit to kiss his wife. "Please tell me you didnt cook, Mrs.Kent?" He beg while he put the binocular on the table.

Louise made some barfing noise at the May-December affair going on in front of her. She sigh in pleasure as she eat Clark's pie while Lois chase Clark in the sunset afterward.

-The End-

AN/ lets...not...do this..again. This is probably short for some of the writers in fanfic but...its...ugh! This taxes my brain overtime. *rips hair out*


End file.
